


6Teenth Century

by RottenPines



Category: 6teen, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenPines/pseuds/RottenPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang from 6Teen meet a certain obsessed fan-girl, they find out that someone has been writing an online story based on their lives. Who is the mystery author? How long have they been watching? Most important of all, who would ever want to read a silly story about six teenagers hanging out at a mall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Who in their right mind would ever write a story about us?"

It all started as just another day in the lives of six Canadian teenagers. Jen arrived at the usual table in the food court, extra large coffee clutched firmly in her grip, to find Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt already seated. Jonesy had already begun ranting over his incredible new job.

"I can't believe it, Wyatt!" Jonesy shouted. "You're looking at the new salesclerk at Not Quite Naked, the lingerie store!"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Wyatt, genuinely astonished at his friend's good fortune. "I thought they never hired guys. How did you manage that?"

"Eh," Jonesy shrugged, "I told them I was gay."

"Wait a minute," Jude interrupted between bites of his taco. "Didn't you already have a job at the lingerie store?"

"What? No I didn't, Jude!"

"Yeah, you did, bro. I remember you got the job so you could spy on girls while they were changing," Jude said as bits of taco meat sprayed from his lips. "Don't you remember? Jen had that huge zit on her forehead, and then that horde of zombies- Oh!"

Jude paused, his eyes bulging in shock and understanding, only to relax seconds later.

"Never mind, dudes," Jude said before returning to his lunch.

Jonesy and Wyatt looked at each other in bewilderment before turning back to their friend.

"Ummm, Jude," Wyatt spoke, "You okay there, buddy?"

Jude finished the last bites of his meal before letting out a huge belch.

"Never better, bro."

Jonesey and Wyatt looked back at one another in confusion.

"Jude, maybe you should stop eating at Wonder Taco," said Wyatt. "I think Julie might be putting things in your food, again."

"No way, bro. Me and Julie are on pretty good terms right now." Jude smiled. "We have ourselves a little arrangement."

"Arrangement? What arrangement?" Jonesy asked.

"Sorry, dude. Can't tell you."

The two boys both opened their mouths to speak before deciding to just . . . forget about it.

"Riiiight . . . So anyway, you have to keep this whole lingerie thing a secret from the girls. None of them know about this, and I don't want them to blow this for me," Jonesy exclaimed. "I don't just mean Nikki. You can't tell anyone. Not Caitlin, and certainly not- Jen!"

Jonesy froze as Jen collapsed into her usual seat at the table.

"Hey there, sis," Jonesy stammered. "We were just talking about . . . uh . . . sports . . . sports and . . . ummm . . . video games . . . sports video games!" Jonesy paused, looking towards his friends for help as they tried desperately to avoid his gaze.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, Jonesy. I heard everything," Jen said before taking a gulp from her coffee cup, "and honestly, I don't care."

"Whoa, are you feeling alright, Jen?" asked Wyatt. "You look exhausted."

"Uhhhh," Jen groaned as she slumped down in her seat, "I spent all night cramming for a big chemistry exam, but my stupid teacher had to go and get food poisoning at that new Italian place in the mall, so she pushed it back to next week! I feel absolutely exhausted!" Jen exclaimed before resting her head on the table.

"Jonesy," Wyatt whispered, "didn't you just get fired from that Italian place yesterday?"

"Shhhhhh," Jonesy replied, "She's mad enough already."

"Look, Jonesy," Jen yawned, "I'm too tired to deal with you right now, alright. I promise I won't blab to Nikki about your little bra and panty job, but if she asks me straight up, I'm not going to lie to her, got it?"

"Good enough." Jonesy smiled, "Thanks sis."

Jen could only manage a thumbs up before collapsing back in her chair just as Nikki and Caitlin joined them.

"Hey guys." Caitlin smiled as she donned her lemon hat and opened up the Big Squeeze. "How was your day?"

"Uhhhhh" Jen bellowed from her seat.

"Whoa," cried Nikki, "what's wrong with her?"

"She spent all night cramming for a test, but her teacher was a no-show." Wyatt explained.

"Rough," replied Nikki. "You gunna be okay there, Jen?"

"Huh?" Jen looked around in a daze before focusing her eyes on Nikki. "Oh yeah, sure, let me just finish my coffee."

With that, Jen pulled the plastic lid off of her coffee cup and began chugging the whole thing in one go.

"Uhhhh, Jen-" Nikki started as Jen held up her index finger, as if asking her friend to pause as she finished the last ounces of coffee. Finally, with one final gulp, the cup was empty, and Jen tossed it gently into the nearby trash can.

"Okay!" Jen exclaimed with a new found vigor. "What were we talking about, again?"

"We were talking about Jonesy's new job at the-" Jude began before being silenced by Wyatt, who clasped his hand firmly over the skater boy's big mouth.

"Dude!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jonesy followed.

"A new job? Oh, this oughta be good" Nikki smiled. "Okay, out with it Jonesy. What idiot was dumb enough to hire you today."

"Oh, well . . . ummm . . . You see, Nikki . . . Promise you won't be mad."

Before Jonesy could spill the beans, however, the gang was interrupted by a loud bang. At the table next to them, a young girl shot up with an astonished look on her face. She pointed at them, and with a gasp, exclaimed . . .

"IT'S YOU!"

The gang paused in confusion as they sized up this unwelcomed intruder. She was dark skinned, with long, braided hair, dyed purple. She wore a yellow tube top with sea foam green capri pants. On the table beside her was a laptop with a long string of numbers flashing on screen, repeating over and over.

"Uhhh . . . It's . . . who?" Jude replied, as confused as everyone else seemed to be.

"It's you! You're them! From the story!" The stranger rambled on incoherently.

The gang just stood there not knowing what to make of this seemingly unhinged individual. Finally, Nikki spoke.

"Look . . . ummm-"

"Sierra," the weird girl replied.

"Look, Sierra," Nikki continued, "we don't want any trouble, so why don't you just pack up your laptop and go find somewhere else to be . . . crazy."

"I'm not crazy," the strange girl replied. "My doctor said so!"

"Well, I think he needs to check again." Nikki countered.

"Uhhhh! Just look!" Sierra grabbed Nikki by the wrist and dragged her over to the open laptop. After fumbling with the windows, she opened up a tab to a site called FictionPress. A few clicks later, she had loaded up one of the stories as the rest the gang began to crowd around them.

"FictionPress? What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"It's a website where writers can post original stories," Nikki replied. "Poems, short stories, even entire novels; I posted a few of my works there when I was younger."

"Exactly!" Sierra exclaimed. "Now, check this out!"

The gang began to read the story on the screen. It had a strange title: _6Teenth Century_. As they read, the gang noticed something . . . very strange; the story seemed oddly familiar.

. . . . .

_Jonathan arrived, dressed in strange regalia. He smiled and greeted his friends._

_"Ladies, gentlemen, one and all, Lord Jonathan has arrived!"_

_Lady Nicole laughed at the foolish nobleman._

_"Nice outfit," she said mockingly._

_"You like?"_

_The lady scoffed. "Hardly. You look like a fool!"_

_Jonathan laughed. "Insult me all you wish. I know you desire me."_

_The young lord turned to the rest of his friends. "Why these sullen faces?" He asked._

_His friends replied in unison. "Our duties are appalling!"_

_Jonathan cried out, "Oh, I feel your pain, my friends, but fear not, for I have come to the rescue. My father has chosen me to organize the festivities for tonight's carnival."_

_Jacob rose to his feet in excitement as William sulked. "Wonderful, and meanwhile we must spend the afternoon toiling at our duties."_

_Jonathan laughed. "Do you, though? Why not simply feign injury and take the day off. I can sneak you into the festivities. Consider it a day of rest for all of your anguish."_

_Lady Catherine gasped. "Is that really possible?"_

_"Oh, yes, milady. There's a side entrance. I could easily sneak you in."_

_Nicole laughed. "It would be better than toiling away at our duties."_

_"I agree." William nodded._

_Catherine smiled. "And anything would be preferable to toiling away with these wretched lemons."_

_"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS!" Juliet exclaimed. "There's no way I would feign injury just to frolic at some ridiculous carnival."_

_Nicole stared at her friend in bewilderment "Juliet, why ever won't you come?"_

_Juliet scoffed. "Do you forget that, just yesterday, I was reprimanded by Lord Halder!"_

_Jonathan laughed. "So what? I am reprimanded all the time for my behavior."_

_"Oh please, Juliet," Lady Catherine begged, "It will be ever so much fun!"_

_Juliet paused "Well..." The young maiden considered the offer for only a moment before snapping back to reality. "What am I thinking? NO! Don't you dare tempt me!"_

_Now it was Jacob's turn to speak up "Lady Juliet," he cried, "I believe it is your duty to take this day off. No, I dare say it is your destiny."_

_"Destiny?" asked William._

_"Shhh! Let him speak," Nicole interrupted._

_"Where would the human race be without a day of rest?" asked Jacob. "Why, we would still be godless savages, living in huts, eating bananas . . . and fish . . . and various other things, I suppose._

_We are humans because thousands of years ago, our ancestors took a day off and invented tools. They decided, 'I'm not going to toil away at these pointless duties. I will instead build a small carriage out of rocks or maybe teach a cow to give me some milk.' Next thing you know, we are exploring the Orient . . . Which further illustrates my point because, even as the great explorers were leaving their footnotes in history, they recognized the opportunity for recreation. They said 'Behold the beauty of the Orient. Now, let us eat noodles and detonate fireworks.'"_

_Jacob turned to his friends. "I believe taking a day off isn't just a fun thing to do, it's a fundamental right of every man, woman, and child!"_

. . . . .

"Weird." Caitlin spoke as she finished reading.

"Yeah, right!" Wyatt responded. "This is exactly like that time we all skipped work to go to the amusement park."

"So it is true!" Sierra exclaimed. "You guys are my favorite online story. I've read all 93 chapters in your series!"

"93 chapters? Someone wrote 93 chapters of . . . this?" Wyatt asked.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me the characters in this story are supposed to be based on us?" asked Jonesy. "Does that mean this Lord Jonathan guy is meant to be me?"

"Yeah, and I guess Lady Catherine is meant to be me." Caitlin replied.

"Come on guys," Nikki interrupted, "It's probably just a coincidence."

"You think so, Lady Nicole?" Jonesy teased.

"Definitely. I'm mean, seriously guys, we're just a bunch of teenagers who spend most of their time at the mall," Nikki said with a chuckle.

"Who in their right mind would ever write a story about us?"

The gang paused as they thought it over. _Who would write a story about them?_

"Wait," said Jude, "If they're supposed to be us, then why are they talking all funny?"

"Because, the story is set during the Elizabethan Era," answered Wyatt.

"Oh . . . So this Elizabeth chick is the one who's been spying on us?"

"No, Jude," said Nikki. "It means the story is set during the 1600s, and no one is spying on us!"

"I agree with Nikki," said Jen. "If someone had been spying on us, we would have known it by now. It must just be a coincidence."

"I don't know. It seems kind of suspicious." Jonesy replied. "I mean, what if someone's watching us right now, using us as some form of . . . entertainment."

"Yeah, freaky," Jude whispered.

"You got that right, Jude. No one spies on the Jonesmiester and gets away with it . . . without paying me royalties, that is."

"No one is spying on you!" Nikki shouted.

"I think it's kinda cool." Caitlin replied. "Having someone write a story about your life; it's almost like we're famous or something!"

"Yeah, and even so, who cares?" asked Wyatt. "It's not like it's affecting our lives."

The others began nodding in agreement, all except Jonesy, that is.

"You guys can do what you want, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this right after- Oh shoot!" Jonesy exclaimed as he checked his watch.

"Is that the time? I've got to get to my new job at the- I gotta go!"

With that, Jonesy dashed out of the food court as fast as his legs could carry.

"He's right," said Jen as she turned to leave. "It's almost three. If I don't get to the Penalty Box soon, 'Lord Halder' will put me back on probation."

"I better get down to the Khaki Barn," Nikki sighed. "The clones get uppity if I'm not there to torture them."

"I better get going, too" said Wyatt. "See ya!"

"See ya later, bro!" replied Jude.

One by one, they all left, until only Caitlin remained . . . with Sierra . . . and no one else.

"Hmmm . . . uhhhh . . . Sierra, was it?"

"Yes, Lady Catherine?"

"Just call me Caitlin, please?"

"Of course. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your character."

"Oh . . . I would love to," Caitlin replied, laughing uncomfortably and slowly backing away, "but I think a line is forming at the Big Squeeze and I have to-"

"Oh, that's okay," Sierra replied. "I have a big mission I have to get to anyway, and I have to get started."

"Mission?"

"I'll come by later and we can have a little chat." Sierra smiled. "After all, I know where to find you."

Sierra stood and stared, smiling awkwardly at Caitlin.

"Okay, bye." Sierra finally said before darting out of the food court. Caitlin just stood there, making absolutely sure Sierra was gone.

"Yikes! What a weirdo!"


	2. It can't get any worse than this!

Thanks to the unwelcomed interruption, Jen was now running late for work.

"Crap! It's already three!" Jen panicked as she rushed to her job. "Coach Halder is going to flip if I'm late!"

Breaking into a jog, the athletic redhead managed to make it to the Penalty Box . . . just as the clock ticked over to 3:01.

"Masterson!" Coach Halder yelled as he lumbered through the aisles of the sporting goods store. "What kind of runner shows up late to the starting line?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I got held up at the food court. There was this crazy girl who thought-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Masterson!" Coach Halder bellowed. "A good employee shows up on time no matter what!"

"But I'm only a minute late!"

"Tell that to the customers."

Jen examined the empty store. "Uh . . . What customers, Coach?"

"Zip it, Masterson!" Coach Halder grunted. "Now, get behind that counter and sell! You're still behind on your monthly quota."

"Yes, sir," Jen sighed as she shuffled over to the register and prepared for another mind-numbing afternoon of work.

"God! Why do I put up with that overbearing blowhard!" Jen exclaimed as she buried her head in her hands. "It's like no matter what I do, Coach finds some reason to criticize me! Isn't it bad enough I had to deal with one wack job today?" She said, thinking back on her encounter with Sierra.

"What was with that girl, anyway; getting us all riled up over some stupid story? As if anyone would write anything based on our lives!" Jen thought as the minutes ticked away without a single customer.

"I mean, it's probably just a coincidence. I'm sure plenty of people have skipped work to go to an amusement park . . . and have friends who give ridiculous, long-winded speeches about playing hookie . . .

. . . and have a boss named Halder . . .

" . . . Oh boy!" The antsy teen whispered as reality dawn on her. "Maybe there is something to that story after all."

Jen peered around the store; not a customer in sight, and Coach Halder was in the back, taking inventory. Carefully, the nervous young woman pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and went to FictionPress. Once there, the paranoid girl did a search for the story in question; 6Teenth Century.

Despite her best efforts, curiosity got the better of her. She picked a chapter at random, and began to read.

. . . . .

_The crowd grew in numbers as Lady Catherine continued to read from poor Juliet's stolen diary._

_"Last night I had the dream again, Jonathan and I, sitting atop the Pleasure Wheel, our bodies pressed together in a lover's embrace. Oh Heavens! When will my torment cease?"_

_William scoffed, "My goodness, she was truly smitten with the young lord, wasn't she?"_

_"Indeed she was," said Catherine. "Nicole, did Juliet ever tell you about this?"_

_"No, never!" Nicole replied._

_"How strange."_

_"Honestly, I wish I still did not know."_

_"You don't think she she still has these feelings, do you?" William asked._

_Young Catherine began flipping madly through the previous pages. "If she did, it would be written here. One may lie to their friends, but never to one's diary."_

_As the foolish maidens once again violated fair Juliet's privacy, Lord Jonathan approached, carrying himself with all the swagger of his noble birth._

_"My friends, it is official!" The young lord boasted, "I am a genius! Oh, just listen to the wondrous scheme I have concocted . . . Hold on," he paused, spying the book, which had made its way into Nicole's hands._

_"My goodness, Nicole, is that Lady Juliet's diary you're holding?"_

_Nicole's eyes narrowed. "If you dare tell her any of this, I swear I will kill you in your sleep."_

_"You will hear no word from me," Jonathan laughed, taking the seat beside them._

_"What page are we on?"_

_"Sixty-three, right William?"_

_"Oh, uh, yeah. Sixty-three." William replied._

_Jonathan laughed, "Juliet actually numbers the pages of her diary? And she wonders why we call her obsessive?_

_"Remember," Nicole spoke, "no one is to ever tell Juliet about this, ever!"_

_An audible gasp filled the square as Lady Juliet approached, eyes wide, mouth agape, staring in disbelief at her friends' betrayal._

_Brokenly, the lady spoke. "I- I don't believe it."_

_"Juliet-"_

_"To think that my friends would betray me in such a manner," Juliet cried. "Now, thanks to you, every soul in this marketplace knows the embarrassing details I have kept hidden from the world. How could you?"_

_Only now did the four look behind them and notice the large crowd that has formed._

_Nicole, overcome with guilt, rushed to her friend's side._

_"Juliet, I-"_

_Before Nicole could continue, however, young Sir Edward approached, with whom fair Juliet was enamored._

_"Greetings, Juliet. I was just wondering. Did that rash ever clear up?"_

_Poor Juliet appeared to go catatonic for a moment before bursting into tears and dashing out of the square._

_"Oh no," cried Nicole, "what have we done?"_

. . . . .

"Oh. My. God!" Jen thought as she digested the words on the screen. "Wasn't it bad enough when everyone in the mall read my diary? Now, there are excerpts available online!

"WAIT! This could all still be a coincidence!" The jittery girl said, arguing with herself. "What else is in here?"

Jen quickly fumbled with the touchscreen of her phone as she chose a different chapter to read, hoping for a bit of salvation from her teenage anxiety.

What she found . . . was less encouraging.

. . . . .

_Lady Nicole and Lady Catherine hid in the bushes as Lord Jonathan and Lord Smith carried on with their conversation in front of the local millinery._

_"I do not believe it," said Nicole, "It is as if he is looking in a mirror!"_

_"It seems obvious to everyone," replied Catherine, "everyone, that is, except poor sick Juliet!"_

_"What else can we do to convince her that she has become smitten with an exact duplicate of her own step sibling?" Nicole asked as Jacob came riding by on a horse driven carriage while William serenaded two young lovers on board._

_"Greetings, my friend!" Jacob exclaimed as he sighted Jonathan in the crowd._

_"Jacob!" Jonathan replied back as the carriage approached._

_Suddenly, Jacob's face became panic-stricken as he spotted Jonathan's doppelgänger, Lord Smith. The young man looked back and forth between the two men in complete shock._

_"Good Heavens! What witchcraft is this? There are two Jonathans!"_

_"Jacob, watch out!" William yelled as the carriage veered on to the walkway. Thinking quickly, William and the two lovers leaped to safety as Jacob pulled the horse's reins to the left, narrowly avoiding a group of pedestrians._

_"AAAAHH! AAAAHHH!" Jacob screamed as the carriage slammed into the milliner's wig display, sending its contents flying. A brown wig flied onto Lord Jonathan's head as a blonde wig landed on William, and a red one attached itself to Jacob._

_"Forgive me." Jacob pleaded after regaining control of the carriage. "I was seeing doub-GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_Jacob screamed at the sight of the two men, now completely indistinguishable thanks to Lord Jonathan's new wig._

_"Jacob!" Jonathan cried._

_" . . . Jonathan?"_

_"There you are!" Juliet smiled as she approached the two men. "You will never believe what Nicole just said to me." She reached out and grabbed the young lord, pulling him into a tender kiss as the others stood aghast._

_"What on Earth did you do that for?" The lord asked as he pushed away from the fair maiden._

_"Is something wrong, my darling?"_

_"Yes, there is," he said, ripping off the wig. "Juliet, It is I, Jonathan."_

_Juliet's blood ran cold as she realized her mistake. As the shock took hold, the maiden let out a deafening screamed while the others gathered around._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Well," said Catherine, "at least we finally convinced her."_

_"Yes, and all she had to do was kiss my lover," Nicole said as Juliet began to cry. "Huzzah."_

. . . . .

"Oh no! Now everyone will know I kissed Jonesy!" Jen panicked as she began to hyperventilate. "I mean, it wasn't exactly a big secret, but still!

"Calm down, Jennifer. It's not really you. Even if it is based on you, that's all it is; a character BASED on you," she said, trying to center herself.

"LOOSLY BASED on you," the young woman insisted.

"That's right, just a character based on you . . .

. . . written by some perverted author . . .

. . . who's been watching your every movement for who knows how long . . .

. . . without you or your friends ever knowing it."

Jen's body tensed as she looked back at her phone. Against her better judgement, she decided to look at one more chapter.

"It can't get any worse than this!" She thought as she began reading.

She was wrong.

. . . .

_The ladies gathered by the lemon stand as Juliet began to feverishly pace back and forth._

_"Come now, Juliet," said Nicole, "just tell us what happened."_

_"Just let it out," Catherine pleaded, "We're here for you."_

_Juliet sighed, "Alright, but you cannot tell a soul!"_

_"We won't. We promise," said Catherine as Nicole nodded in agreement._

_Juliet sighed. "Well, Jonathan and I were having our usual family squabbling this morning, only this time . . . he saw me . . . naked!"_

_Juliet paused for dramatic effect, waiting for the shock to set in._

_"Oh," Nicole said, obviously unimpressed, "Is that it?"_

_"Wh-What? What do you mean, is that it?"_

_"Well, with all of due respect, Juliet, isn't this the third time in which you have accidentally exposed yourself to Jonathan? At this point, what is the problem?"_

_"She's has a point, Juliet," Catherine spoke, "We have all seen your bosoms."_

_"Ugh!" Juliet grunted._ _"The problem is that this time, he saw everything!" Juliet waved her arms about for emphasis._

_"Oh!" said Catherine,_ _"That is bad."_

_"Yes! Exactly!"_

_"But . . . he's your stepbrother!"_

_"Oh dear! Oh Heavens!" Juliet began to panic as her breathing became rushed and heavy._

_"You're hyperventilating, Juliet," said Nicole, "Just breathe, deeply and slowly."_

_The two ladies stood at their friend's side. "That's it. Take it easy. Now, who else knows about this?"_

_"No one," said Juliet. "Jonathan promised me he wouldn't tell the others."_

_"Well that's good."_

_"Yes, but I promised I wouldn't tell you two and I did!"_

. . . .

Jen's vision began to blur, her hands trembled, the phone slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. "This is a nightmare," Jen thought. "This is a nightmare and I can't wake up. Who wrote this story? How do they know all of this? How long has this weirdo been spying on us?

Weeks? Months? Years?"

Struggling to regain her composure, Jen bent down to pick up her phone. "Are they watching me right now? Writing down my every word, my every movement, my every thought, just so they could put it in some online story and post it for anyone to-"

"MASTERSON!" Coach Halder yelled, causing poor Jen to practically jump out of her skin in fright.

"Coach, I-"

"What are you doing with your cellphone out? You know better than that! Drop and give me twenty!"

"But, Coach-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now get to pushing, or would you rather it be fifty?"

Jen sighed. "No, sir," she groaned as she began her push-ups.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . "

"That's better." Coach Halder said as he headed back to the stockroom. "You better get your head in the game, Masterson, or else it's back on probation!"

"Six . . . Seven . . . Eight . . . Oh, I swear to God!" The irate teen thought between reps.

"I'm going to figure out who's responsible for this, and when I do, I'm going to make them pay!"


	3. Wh-What? N-No, that's not what happened, I swear!

It was this time of the day that Caitlin found to be the most relaxing. The after school crowd had finally cleared, and there was a relative calm throughout the food court. She could finally take a deep breath and relax without the sound of a blender buzzing in her ear.

"Now, if only I didn't have to wear a stupid lemon hat, this job would be almost bearable," Caitlin thought as she opened up the newest copy of Teen Glam Magazine.

Still, it was nice to have moments like this; no annoying customers, no bratty kids shooting Nerf balls at her head, and best of all, no snobby rich girls like-

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Trisha," said Caitlin, "What do you want?"

"Now, Caitlin," Trisha smirked, "Is that how you treat your best friend?"

"We were hardly friends, Trisha," Caitlin fumed. "Do you want a drink? If not, please move aside," she said, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

Trisha gave a crooked smile. "Well, since you asked, one lemon whip, please."

Begrudgingly, Caitlin went to work on her tormentor's drink. She was half-tempted to spit in it, but cooler heads prevailed. Caitlin didn't know exactly why, but Tricia always managed to get under her skin. Ever since they were young, Tricia found some way to manipulate poor Caitlin's emotions, and get a rise out of her. It's like she took some sick pleasure in watching Caitlin lose her cool, but that wasn't going to happen today. No matter what she says, no matter what she does, Caitlin would not allow Trisha to-

"So what's this I hear about you being in a book?"

"Wh-What?" Caitlin froze. "Where did you hear that?"

"From some psycho running around the mall with a laptop and a bad dye job. She kept calling you Lady Catherine."

"Yeah, about that . . . "

"She also said that I was the 'Evil Countess Trichelle'."

"Really?" Caitlin laughed. "I-I had no idea."

"What? You think that's funny?" Trisha sneered.

"No, not at all," Caitlin recovered. "It's just some silly story someone posted on FictionPress. That Sierra girl thinks the characters are based on us. It's no big deal."

"You think so?" Trisha leered. "It's funny you say that, because I had a chance to look at that 'silly story,' and I must say I found it quite . . . interesting."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"Oh," the spoiled teen gleamed. "You mean you haven't read chapter 72, yet?"

"Chapter 72?"

"It was quite the page turner, Trisha laughed, "or whatever you call it when you read something online. Maybe you should take a look."

"Uh . . . Sure," Caitlin said shakily, "why not?"

Trisha pulled out her cellphone with almost childlike glee and opened the web browser. She pulled up the story on FictionPress before handing it over to her unknowing victim.

"Take a look, Lady Catherine."

With a tinge of anxiety, Caitlin took the phone from Trisha's hand and began to read.

. . . . .

_Catherine sat alone, toiling away with her duties at the lemon stand, despondent over her most recent bout of bad luck as Jacob approached._

_"Still troubled over that blemish on your lip?" asked Jacob._

_Catherine replied with a simple nod of the head._

_"As someone once said, 'don't let a simple blemish get you down,' milady."_

_"Who said that?" Catherine asked._

_"Well . . . . I did. Just now."_

_Catherine sighed. "Maybe some shopping will cheer me up," she said as she closed down her stand._

_"Come with me, Lady Catherine," said Jacob. "I promise, I am going to cheer you up!"_

_With that, Jacob led the young lady away . . ._

. . . . .

"Oh, I remember this!" Caitlin laughed. "This is that time Jude cheered me up after I swore off boys. He was so sweet!"

"So this Jacob boy really is Jude," Trisha purred. "I thought so."

"So what's the big deal? Caitlin asked. "All we did that day was buy some stuff at the dollar store, ride the vomit comet and pet a bunny."

"That's not all you guys did." Trisha teased as she scrolled down to the end of the story.

"Here, read this."

. . . . .

_"Thank you for today, Jacob," Lady Catherine smiled. "I am having the best time!"_

_"As am I, milady, but come now! There is plenty more where that came from. Onward!_

_It was then, just as Jacob took Lady Catherine's hand in his own, that a strange and peculiar feeling took hold in the young maiden. Guided by a new found boldness, Catherine pulled the young man closer . . ._

_. . . into a deep and sensuous kiss!_

. . . . .

Caitlin had to read the passage twice just so she could comprehend what was written. Her and Jude? It couldn't be!

"Wh-What? N-No, that's not what happened, I swear!"

"Who would have thought that the pretty little rich girl would have a thing for skater boy!" Trisha laughed. "Although, I have to admit, you two do make a cute couple."

"NO WE DON'T!" Caitlin yelled, her face red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. "I mean, I like Jude, but not like that!"

"Whatever you say, Lady Catherine."

"I NEVER MADE OUT WITH JUDE! ALL WE DID AFTER THE BUNNY WAS EAT A BUNCH OF ICE CREAM AND FART ON EACH OTHER-OH GOD!" Caitlin gasped as that last part slipped out.

"HAHAHA! What? Gross!" Trisha laughed. "Is that what you two are into? Sick!"

Trisha grinned as she grabbed her lemon whip off the counter.

"Look Caitlin, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go tell everyone in the mall about you and your little . . . fart party. Toodles!"

Caitlin's eyes began to twitch as Trisha scurried away laughing.

"Every time," Caitlin growled. "She gets me every time- ugh!"

The young blonde paced in her lemon. "It's all because of that stupid story! I swear I'm going to find the one responsible for this, and when I do . . .

. . . they are going to regret it!


	4. This is so embarrassing!

Wyatt was having a pretty great day at Burger McFlipster's. Of course, most days there were pretty good. He didn't like to admit it, but he really did love working at the fast food joint. Sure, the songs he had to sing while grilling were a bit cheesy, but it was one of the few jobs in the mall that gave him the opportunity to sing while earning a paycheck, not to mention a chance to flirt with all the pretty girls who loved his voice, even if he always managed to strike out with them. In a weird way, it was kind of the perfect job, and today was going exceptionally well.

He wasn't really sure why, but it seemed as if all the ladies were suddenly really interested in him, way more than usual. Girls had been coming up all day to say 'hi' and strike up conversations with him; to tell him how much they loved his voice, how good a listener he was, and how they really supported him. For some reason, Wyatt had become a chick magnet, and it was pretty awesome . . . as long as his girlfriend didn't find out.

"Wyatt," Marlowe shouted as she ran into the restaurant. "We need to talk!"

"Marlowe!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I wasn't doing anything! They all came up to me, I swear!"

"What?" His girlfriend paused. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh . . . Nothing," Wyatt smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Wyatt, what do you know about this?" She asked as she pulled out her cellphone and loaded up a familiar story.

"Oh, that? It's just some story someone wrote about me and the gang. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Marlowe stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked as he noticed the look of shock on his girlfriend's face. "You're acting strange."

"Wyatt, have you actually looked at this thing?"

"Well . . . No, not really."

"Well, maybe you should," Marlowe said as she scrolled through the chapters, "specifically this part."

She held the phone up to Wyatt's face as he began to read.

. . . . .

_William was torn._

_While his friends laughed and prattled about, the young man sulked, trying desperately to sort out his emotions. Even this was a lie however, for he knew how he felt, but he would never dare admit it._

_Those dazzling eyes._

_That charming face._

_That impressive and alluring body._

_All he wanted to do was confess his love, even though he knew it was forbidden._

_How would his friends react?_

_What would they do?_

_Would they shun him?_

_How would he ever be able to deal with the stigma, the turmoil of being in love . . ._

_. . . with Jonathan!_

. . . . .

"What!?" Wyatt exclaimed. "How many people have read this?"

"Practically everyone in the mall. All the girls are talking about it." Marlowe said. "I've had three people come up to me today to tell me that I should be happy for you and 'support your decision'."

"Oh God!" Wyatt screamed, remembering his earlier conversations with his female customers. "Is that what they meant when they said they supported me?"

The more Wyatt thought things over, the more panicked he became.

"Are you saying that every girl in the mall thinks that I am gay?"

"I know! It's crazy, right?" Marlowe laughed. "I mean . . . you're not gay . . . right?"

"What, no!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't! I just . . . wanted to be sure."

Wyatt's jaw dropped. "What do you mean you wanted to be sure? Why would you ever be . . . unsure!?"

"I wouldn't! It's just . . . you know . . . " Marlowe paused, "Everyone was talking, and . . . you have to admit, sometimes you do act a little . . . "

"'A little' what!?"

"It's nothing! Just forget it. Forget I even brought it up." Marlowe stuttered as she looked down at her wrist. "Wow, look at the time! I've got to get going. Talk to you later, sweetie! Bye!"

With that, Marlowe frantically backed away as she exited the store, leaving her poor, panic-stricken boyfriend to deal with this disaster on his own.

"Okay, calm down. It's not as bad as it looks!" Wyatt shook. "So, a couple of girls read a silly story, and now they think I'm gay. It's no big deal. I'll just explain what happened, and everyone will see that I am clearly not gay."

Just then, a group of extremely attractive young women came walking past the restaurant.

"Hi Wyatt!"

"We support you, Wyatt!"

"Stay strong!"

Poor Wyatt could only stand there in shock.

"Oh God!" He gasped. "This is so embarrassing!"


	5. . . . It's probably nothing.

"Jen, would you please relax! No one is watching you," said Nikki, trying desperately to calm her friend after receiving her frantic phone call.

"No! Whatever you do, do not start interrogating the customers. Do you remember what happened last time you thought someone was spying on you?"

Suddenly, the young woman's phone begin to beep. "Look, I have another call. I'll talk to you later."

Before Jen could respond, Nikki hung up, answering the call on the other line.

"Hello, this is Nikki- What? Caitlin, what are you talking- You and Jude?"

Nikki sighed. "Caitlin, sweetie, it's just a story. It isn't real," she reassured her anxious pal. "No, no one is talking behind your back- Would you just- Ugh! Hang on, I've got another call."

What was going on today? Has everyone lost their minds?

"Hello, this is- Wyatt? Wait, slow down. People think you're- What!?"

This was getting ridiculous. "Wyatt, you're not gay, and even if you were, it wouldn't change- I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just saying- No, I don't agree with them!"

Nikki was fed up with all this nonsense. "Look Wyatt, we'll sort all this out after work, okay? Don't worry, alright? I'll talk to you later- What was- Yes Wyatt, I know you're not gay. Okay, bye."

Nikki hung up the phone and rested head on the counter. Her friends were insane! It was bad enough when Jonesy started freaking out about this ridiculous story, but now Jen, Caitlin, even Wyatt are all convinced that they're being spied on by some crazed lunatic whose goal is to ruin their social lives and, apparently, out them as fake homosexuals.

"What is wrong with them?" Nikki shouted. "I mean, even if the story WAS based on us, it seems pretty obvious that it isn't anymore! Just because someone used us for inspiration doesn't make these fictional characters any less . . . fictional!"

The teenage girl took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Besides, it's not like anyone we know is actually reading that stupid story."

"Oh, are you talking about that story someone wrote about you?" Kirsten asked as she and Kristen approached. "The one on FictionPress?"

"Wh-what?" Nikki blinked, "Wait, how do you know about that story?"

"We heard about it from that creepy girl with the laptop and bad split ends," replied Kristen.

"Yeah, well just forget about it, will ya!" Nikki shrugged. "It's all a bunch of nonsense. The characters in the story have nothing to do with us, so it's best to just ignore it, okay?"

"Wow Nikki, I have to admit you're taking this quite well," said Chrissy, bringing up the rear. "Very mature!"

"Yep, that's me!" Nikki laughed. "Miss maturity."

"I'm serious!" Chrissy continued. "If I was in your position, I would be pissed, especially with all that stuff about Jen and Jonesy."

"Yeah, I just think- Wait!" Nikki stopped. "What was that about Jen and Jonesy?

"You mean you didn't read that part?" Chrissy frowned. "Oh . . . it's no big deal, really."

"It's just, there's this part in the story where . . . " Kirsten started.

"Jen and Jonesy are fooling around behind your back!" Kristen blurted out.

"Kristen!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to be the one to tell her!"

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?" Nikki shouted.

The clones backed away, except for Chrissy, who sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's right here in this chapter, Nikki," she said, pulling out her phone. "Take a look."

Nikki snatched the phone out of her hand and begin to read.

. . . . .

_"Oh, Lord Jonathan!" Juliet swooned. "We can not do this! Think of the scandal!"_

_"I do not care, Juliet!" The young lord took the maiden by the hand. "I burn for you with an intensity I can no longer control!"_

_Juliet sighed, "What if our family found out! We are step-siblings, Jonathan! For us to be together . . . it is so . . . taboo!"_

_"The taboo only makes me want you more!" Jonathan smiled as he pulled Juliet in close, their bodies pressed together; the young maiden's heart beating loudly in her chest._

_"What about Nicole?" Juliet asked. "Surely your heart still belongs to her."_

_"Oh, to hell with that spiteful wench! She does not understand me, not like you do. You're the only woman for me, Juliet!"_

_Juliet struggled with her own burning desires. "She is your betrothed, and my best friend. I cannot betray her in such a manner."_

_The young maiden tried to push away, a last ditch effort, as Lord Jonathan only tightened his grip._

_"You can deny it all you wish, but I know how you truly feel." Jonathan whispered. "All I am asking . . . is that you simply . . . giving in to your desires."_

_Juliet's body began to melt in Jonathan's grip. Her breathing slowed, her lips parted. The young maiden's eyes closed as Jonathan inched closer, his breath warm on her soft, supple skin. Juliet threw caution to the wind as she allowed Jonathan to tear down her final defenses, and ravish her with a deep and sensuous kiss!_

_"Take me," the maiden whispered._

_"Take me, now!"_

. . . . .

"That slimy, two-timing, son of a bitch!" Nikki screamed. "I swear to God, I am going to murder Jonesy!"

"But, Nikki, it's like you said." Kristen started. "It isn't real. Those characters have nothing to do with you, right?"

"Wh-what?" Nikki paused, remembering what she said earlier.

"Right! Of course! This is all just a bunch of nonsense," she laughed. "I mean, I'd be a total hypocrite if I took any of this seriously, right?"

"Right!"

"Yes!"

"Exactly!" The clones responded.

"Besides, Jen is my best friend. She would never betray me like that!"

"Right." The trio nodded.

"I mean, yeah, she did have a crush on Jonesy way back in the seventh grade, but she's definitely over that by now,"

"Ri-right."

"and, they're step-siblings now! They're probably sick of each other, always at each other's throats!" Nikki laughed awkwardly. "I mean, they hang out all the time, and I mean all the time, you know . . . even when I'm not around."

She began to pace the store. "I mean, who knows what they're doing when I'm not there- not that they would do anything. It's just . . . " Nikki turned back to the clones. "You girls don't think that- and you're gone."

Sure enough, all three Khaki Barn employees had given Nikki the slip, leaving the poor teen alone with her paranoia.

"It's fine." Nikki resolved. "You know what, I'll talk to Jen after work, I'll ask her if anything is going on between her and Jonesy, she'll laugh in my face and say I'm being ridiculous and that will be the end of it!"

Nikki leaned against the counter, trying to collect herself. "I mean, it's probably nothing . . .

. . . It's probably nothing."


	6. I'll kill you! . . . You . . . You . . .

Nikki was nervous as she approached the food court. She knew she had to confront Jen about the story in order to ease her mind, but she felt really foolish in doing so.

"Jen is my best friend, and Jonesy loves me . . . I think. They would never do anything to the betray my trust," Nikki thought as she walked through the mall.

"Besides, they're step-siblings. The two of them getting together would be so . . . so . . .

_. . . Taboo!_

Nikki winced as her thoughts went back to that rage-inducing passage from the story. She quickly shook herself back to reality.

"It's nothing!" Nikki exclaimed. "It's nothing. I'll talk to Jen, she'll say I'm being ridiculous, we'll both have a big laugh about it, and that will be it."

Nikki approached the food court to find Jen already seated at their usual table, nervously scanning the mall, looking for potential spies and eavesdroppers. Behind her, Caitlin was busy closing up The Big Squeeze, practically shaking with rage. Clearly, this stupid story has gotten everyone on edge.

"Hey Jen," Nikki smiled as she sat down at the table. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you all day, Nikki!" Jen exclaimed. "Look, I've put together a list of potential suspects. If we each take one and follow them, we might be able to get to the bottom of this!"

"What? Oh, right!" Nikki spoke. "You're trying to figure out who wrote the story. Good idea!"

"Yeah. Wait! What did you want to talk about?"

"Me?" Nikki paused. "It's nothing . . . but I was just wondering . . . is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there anything that you might be . . . keeping secret from me?"

"A secret?" Jen asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, a secret," Nikki specified, "maybe one involving you . . . and Jonesy."

"Oh! She must have found out about Jonesy's job at the lingerie store!" Jen thought as she sat beside her friend. "Well, sorry Jonesy, but I told you that if Nikki found out, I would come clean!"

"Yeah," Jen sighed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Wait!" Nikki froze as her jaw dropped.

"You mean . . . it's true!?"

"Yeah, it's true," Jen said. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"Sorry!?" Nikki exclaimed. "That's all you can say? You're sorry!"

Nikki rose to her feet in anger.

"Whoa! Nikki, what's the big deal?" Jen panicked. "I mean, I know Jonesy can be a bit of an ass, but still-"

"I'll deal with Jonesy when I see him," Nikki spat. "What about you? How could you betray me like this?"

"Betray you?" Jen cocked her head in confusion. "I didn't realize this would be such a big deal. In my defense, I wanted to tell you this morning, but Jonesy begged for me to keep it a secret, and I was so exhausted from the night before that I-"

That's about all Jen could get out before she was silenced by the cold grip of Nikki's hands wrapping around her throat.

"I'll kill you! . . . You . . . You . . ."

"Nikki! What are you doing!?" Caitlin shouted as she rushed to separate the two girls.

"Whoa! Dude!" Jude exclaimed as he approached the food court.

"What is going on!?" Wyatt jumped as he witnessed Nikki choking the life out of Jen.

Quickly the two boys pulled Nikki off of poor Jen, Who gasped for air as Nikki tried to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nikki flailed about, trying to break free from Wyatt and Jude's grip.

"Oh my God!" Caitlin said as she rushed to Jen's side. Are you okay?

"I think so," Jen croaked. "What was that about, Nikki!?"

"Like you don't know!" Nikki shouted. "I swear to God, the moment I get loose I'm going to-"

"Welp! I got fired from the lingerie store!" Jonesy shouted as he clomped into the food court.

"And you! Just wait till I- lingerie store?" Nikki froze. "You were working at a lingerie store?"

"Yes!" Jen struggled to speak. "Jonesy was working at _Not Quite Naked_ , and made me promise not to tell you."

Nikki was overcome with embarrassment. "That's the big secret you've been keeping?"

"Of course!" Jen exclaimed. "What did you think I meant?"

"That sucks dude!" Jude said, turning his attention to Jonesy. "How did you get fired?"

"Well, they found out I wasn't gay because of that's stupid story someone wrote about us!" Jonesy explained. "By the way, Wyatt, if you want to interview for the job, they said it was okay."

"Oh God!" Wyatt sighed.

"That's not the worst of it!" Jonesy shouted. "Apparently, the sicko who wrote that story included a BS scene where I cheat on Nikki with Jen!"

"What!?" Jen exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"I know, right!" Jonesy shouted."

"Gross!" Caitlin agreed.

"Creepy!" Wyatt shook his head in disbelief.

"Sick!" Jude exclaimed.

"Right!? Crazy! Absolutely!" Nikki laughed awkwardly. "I mean, who would believe something as crazy as that!?"

The gang stood in silence as Nikki continued to laugh.

"Wait a minute!" Caitlin spoke. "Nikki, did you think that Jen and Jonesy were-"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Jonesy asked.

"We'll talk about it later!" Nikki shouted in a rushed panic. "Right now, we need to figure out who is writing this ridiculous story, and get them to stop!"

"Oh, so now you care?" Jonesy quipped.

"Quiet, Jonesy!" Nikki exclaimed as she walked over to Jen and Caitlin.

"Jen, I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry! Please, forgive me. I am such an idiot!" Nikki whispered as she practically got on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

" . . . It's okay, Nikki. I think we're all a little on edge today." Jen sighed, "but seriously, did you really think I would risk our friendship . . . over Jonesy!?

"Yeah, I know. It was stupid!" Nikki laughed.

"Honestly, I'm just shocked to see you get so worked up over it."

"Yeah, I know." Nikki whispered. "Please don't tell him! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Your secret's safe with me." Jen smiled.

Slowly, Nikki rose to her feet.

"All right guys, it's time we figured out who's been writing this ridiculous story about us, and the way I see it, we only have one lead!

Now, where is that crazy chick with the laptop!?"


	7. Let's get to work!

"I just need five minutes!" Sierra yelled as Ron the Rent-A-Cop pushed her out the door.

"No dice, maggot." Ron replied with a cold, deadpan expression. "Now get lost, and if I ever see you skulking around the security office again, you'll be banned from this mall for the rest your life."

"But, my mission-"

"My mission is to keep punks like you in line. Now march!" Ron yelled, shooing Sierra away.

"Crap! Now, what am I going to do?" Sierra sulked as she wandered the mall.

"If only there was some way . . . "

"There she is!"

"Quick, stop her!"

"Grab her!"

"Wha-" was all Sierra could get out before she was tackled to the ground by Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude.

"What are you idiots doing!" Nikki exclaimed as she rushed over with Jen and Caitlin in tow.

"You said you wanted to catch her, right?" Jude asked.

"I wanted to talk to her," said Nikki, "not tackle her to the floor!"

"Whoops! Sorry, our bad," said Jonesy.

"What the hell is going on!" Sierra yelled as she wiggled free.

"We're really sorry about this, Sierra," said Caitlin.

"We just wanted to know more about the person who wrote that story," said Jen.

"Well, what the hell do you think I'm trying to do here!?" Sierra shouted.

"What?" Nikki asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we met by coincidence?" Sierra asked. "I've been trying to track down the author of that story for weeks!"

"But . . . why?" asked Caitlin.

"I have my reasons." Sierra responded. "I was able to track their IP address to this mall, and when I saw you guys, I knew I was on the right track. Whoever the author is, they're posting their stories using the mall's Wi-Fi network, but this mall uses a public Wi-Fi system, so I don't know where in the mall the author is."

"Wait a minute! You've been tracking this person for weeks?" asked Wyatt. "Doesn't that make you some kind of stalker?"

"I am not a stalker!" Sierra shouted. "I'm just a devoted fan who wants to meet her idol."

"Uh, That doesn't make it any less creepy," said Jonesy.

"I don't expect you to appreciate the depths of my fandom." Sierra said, her head held up high. The rest of the gang paused nervously, unsure how to respond.

"So, you have no idea who the author is?" said Nikki, breaking the silence.

"No, but if I could connect directly through an ethernet port, I could search the user history and find out which Wi-Fi router was used to access the FictionPress website. It won't tell me who the author is, but we can narrow our search down to a specific spot in the mall."

"Where's this ethernet port thing located?" Jen asked.

"In the security office." Jonesy responded. "I remember from when I worked as a security guard. You could directly access systems for the entire mall."

"Is it really that easy to hack into the mall's Wi-Fi network?" asked Caitlin.

"Oh yeah! The mall's network is ridiculously unprotected." Jonesy responded. "Seriously, don't do any mobile banking while connected to our servers!"

"I tried to sneak in to the security office, but that Dirty Harry wannabe stopped me," Sierra explained. "If I could just get five minutes alone in there, we'd be one step closer to figuring out who this author is."

"Okay," said Nikki, taking charge. "Here's the plan. Jonesy and Jude, you two need to create a distraction to get Ron's attention. Make it big. Make it loud."

"No problem, bra!" Jude laughed.

"Wyatt and Caitlin, you two are on lookout duty. Let us know the moment Ron starts heading back to his office."

"Okay." said Wyatt.

"You can count on us!" Caitlin smiled.

"Jen and I will go with Sierra. The moment Ron is out of the security office, we sneak in and search the Wi-Fi system. Got it?"

"Got it!" The rest of the gang responded in unison.

"Good! Now, let's get to work!"

. . . . .

Three cherry bombs and one utterly destroyed ladies room later, and Ron was sufficiently distracted. Meanwhile, Jen, Nikki and Sierra slipped into the security office and went to work. Sierra plugged her laptop into one of the servers while Jen and Nikki looked on nervously as the minutes tick away.

"Hurry up!" Nikki yelled. "You said it would only take a couple of minutes!"

"I'm trying!" Sierra whined, "but the website's been accessed at Wi-Fi spots all over the mall. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, of course it has!" Jen yelled. "You've been telling everyone in the mall about that stupid story. Of course everyone is looking it up!"

"Guys, hurry up," Wyatt shouted through Jen's cell phone. "Ron's on the move!"

"We're out of time!" Jen panicked.

"Sierra, scroll back to before today," suggested Nikki, "See where that website was accessed the last day the author updated a story."

"Oh, good idea!" Sierra quickly went to work on her laptop. Within a minute she found her the information she needed.

"Okay, I got it, let's go!"

Quickly, the three girls bolted from the security office mere seconds before Ron returned.

. . . . .

The gang met back up at the fountain; tired, but successful.

"That was close," said Caitlin.

"You're telling me!" Jen said exhaustively.

"At least you guys didn't have to crawl through the vents so you wouldn't be seen on the security cameras," Wyatt argued. "I'm pretty sure a rat was gnawing on my shoelaces in there."

"None of that matters!" Nikki interrupted. "The point is we got the information we needed."

"Yeah!" said Sierra. "Whoever the author is, they're using the Wi-Fi at the food court."

"The food court? Of course!" said Caitlin. "You guys are always hanging out at the table by my lemon. Whoever the author is, they must be eavesdropping on our conversations in the food court!"

"Yeah, but we still don't know who the author is!" said Wyatt.

" . . . I do," said Nikki.

"You do!?" Everyone looked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I do."


	8. Who in their right mind would ever read a story about us?

"Are you sure about this?" Wyatt asked inquisitively.

"Totally," replied Nikki, "it all fits. Don't you see?"

"No," said Jen.

"Nope," Jonesy scoffed.

"Not really," replied Wyatt.

"Sorry, no," Caitlin apologized.

"Nah, bra!" Jude exclaimed.

"I don't even know anyone in this town," Sierra shrugged.

"Ugh!" Nikki sighed. "Look, whoever this author is, they seem to spend most of their time at the food court, right?"

"Right," replied Jen.

"We would have noticed some random stranger hanging around all the time," Nikki continued, "so obviously the author must work **in** the food court."

"Okay . . . " Caitlin started.

"So who do we know who works in the food court, and who also happens to be a nerdy, sexually-immature fan-girl."

"Uhhhh . . . " Jude groaned. "Uhhhh . . . Wait, I know this! It's . . . uhhhh . . . hmmmm . . . Wait . . . Wait . . . It's . . . Uhhhh . . ."

"Oh, for God's sake, just follow me!"

Dragging her friends, and Sierra, along, Nikki lead the group through the food court, past the Big Squeeze and straight to the home of everyone's favorite fast food based superhero.

"Wonder Taco?" Jonesy asked.

"Ohhhh!" Jude exclaimed. " . . . Wait, what?"

"Nikki!" Caitlin cried, "you don't really think the author is Julie, do you?"

"It's the only possible explanation," replied Nikki.

"But since when has Julie written anything?" Jonesy asked. "Seriously, when she isn't at work, she's busy either sucking face or having mock-lightsaber battles with Darth."

"Julie is the author, okay!" Nikki shouted. "Do you think it's a coincidence that one of the characters is actually named Juliet? Just watch. I'll show you!"

With that, Nikki marched over to have a little chat with the taco girl.

"Welcome to Wonder Taco," Julie mumbled through her headgear. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'll take two wonder tacos, a wonder shake, jalapeño poppers and an explanation."

"Okay I-- an explanation?" Julie asked with a confused look on her face. "For what?"

"You know what!" Nikki shouted. "Where do you get off invading our privacy like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"I'm talking about 6Teenth Century!"

"Sixteenth . . . What?"

"Nikki, sweetie," cried Caitlin, "maybe you should tone it down a little."

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Nikki continued. "You've been spying on me and my friends for months, using our lives as fodder for your trashy little online novel. NOW CONFESS!!!"

"Whoa! Nikki, hold up." Jen interrupted.

"Maybe you should calm down." Caitlin said as the two girls pulled Nikki back.

"Look, I have no idea what your talking about." Julie shouted. "I've never written anything, online or otherwise. Besides, you guys hang out at that giant lemon on the other end of the food court. I couldn't spy on you from here even if I tried. Now, back-off, you psychopath."

"Don't call me a psychopath, you little bi--"

"Okay, that's enough!" Jonesy shouted. "Nikki, I think you have the wrong girl."

"Yeah, bra, Julie's awesome!" Jude laughed. "She gives me free tacos, and she listens when I talk to her about my day!"

"Besides, we shouldn't accuse her of anything without real evidence," said Wyatt.

Nikki sighed. "Well, maybe I was wrong about-- WAIT! What did you just say, Jude?"

"Oh, oops! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Jude laughed. "Our little secret, right Julie."

Nikki grabbed Jude by the collar. "Spill it!"

"Well, Julie felt so bad for spitting and putting dirt in my tacos, she offered me one free taco every day. So, every day before work, I go to Wonder Taco and we talk about our day; what we've been up to, what we have planned, that sort of thing."

"So, you're saying that Julie's been bribing you with free food so you'd spy on us for her?"

"What? No, I just tell her about what we've . . . Hey, wait a minute!"

"Well Julie," Nikki smirked, "how do you explain this?"

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, before you jump to conclusions, just let me explain. See, the thing is-- KIAI!"

Without warning, the nerdy taco girl tossed a handful of cumin right into Nikki's face before dashing away as quickly as her legs could carry.

"Catch me if you can, suckers!"

"Holy cow!"

"I don't believe it!"

"She really was the author!"

"Don't just stand there!" Nikki gagged. "Get her!"

The gang quickly followed after Julie, but she was way out in front. Luckily, a certain obsessed stalker-type would not be deterred.

"Go away! I don't even know you!" Julie cried.

"But I know you! I've been your biggest fan forever." Sierra shouted as she pursued her obsession. "I've read all your work. You are my idol!"

"You are insane!" Julie gasped.

"I. Am. Not. Insane." Sierra replied. "MY DOCTOR SAID SO!!!"

Suddenly, Sierra leaped into the air, tackling Julie and sending them both careening into the mall fountain.

"Finally!" Sierra exclaimed. "After all this time, I finally found you!"

"What is going on here!?" Ron the Rent-A-Cop shouted from atop his golf cart. "I want answers . . . NOW!"

. . . . .

"I never intended things to go this far," Julie explained, "but the stories got so popular, and I . . . I . . . I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning."

A day had passed since the "fountain incident," as it would eventually be called. Sierra was officially banned from the mall for hacking into the wi-fi network, which would now undergo a serious overhaul. The gang had gathered in Ron's office to hear Julie out and give her a chance to explain herself.

"I really did feel bad about spitting in Jude's tacos, so I offered him a couple of free ones on the house as an apology," Julie explained. "Next thing I know, he starts talking my ear off about the time you guys skipped work to go to the amusement park. I didn't think anything of it until a few weeks later, when I had to write a paper for my creative writing class."

Julie sighed. "I took Jude's story, changed everyone's name, and set it in the 16th century. It got an A+, and I was really proud of it. So, I posted it online. It got a lot of hits and good reviews, and fans demanded a sequel. So, I offered Jude a few extra tacos in exchange for . . . inspiration."

"Inspiration? Is that what you call it?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry." Julie cried. "I never meant for it to go this far, but my fan base just kept growing and growing and they wanted more stories and the whole thing just snowballed out of control!"

Tears began to stream down the poor girl's face. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The gang looked at one another, unsure of what to do next. They were still mad, that was for sure, but what exactly were they mad about?

"Look, Julie," said Wyatt, "it's not like we're that mad about the stories themselves."

"Y--You're not?"

"No, what were really mad about is . . ." Caitlin started. "Well, it's . . . "

"It's all that extra stuff you made up!" Jen shouted.

Julie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We mean things like that love affair between Jen and Jonesy," yelled Nikki.

"Love affair? I don't know what you're . . . Wait, do you mean the dream sequence?"

"Yeah, I-- dream sequence?"

"Yeah. Nicole daydreams about Lord Jonathan and Juliet together. Then, she goes and talks to Juliet after work. She asks Juliet if anything is going on between her and Jonathan, Juliet laughs in Nicole's face and says she's being ridiculous, and . . . that's the end of it . . .

. . . It wasn't my best work."

"Oh . . . I see." Nikki stared blankly. "Nevermind then."

The rest of the gang was silent.

"Are you okay, Nikki?" asked Wyatt.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." Nikki nodded. "I am going to murder the clones, though."

The gang began to laugh before Nikki interrupted.

"I'm serious! There bodies will be distributed in several tacky little boxes and buried throughout three different provinces!"

Needless to say, the gang was silenced, again.

"Oh! Does that mean me being paired up with Jude was also a dream scene?" asked Caitlin.

"No," replied Julie, "that was real. I just thought you two would make a cute couple."

Caitlin's eye twitched as she tried to comprehend that statement.

"Look, Julie, we're willing to forgive you," said Jen, "just as long as you promise not to write any more stories about us."

"Oh, I haven't written a story about you guys in a long time." Julie declared. "That's why that purple hair girl came after me."

"You mean Sierra?" asked Jonesy.

"Yeah, apparently she was obsessed with the series and wanted me to make more." Julie scoffed. "Do you believe it? She tracked me down just to try and get me to work on a series I abandoned long ago. After all this time, and all the other things I've created, all people seem to care about is this one series from like forever ago. I mean, I've moved on already. Why can't they?"

"Yeah, what a weirdo!" Jude laughed.

"She was a bit . . . odd," said Jen.

"Tell me about it." Jonesy scoffed.

"I'm just glad this is all over and we can all move on with our lives." Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, still you have to admit, this whole thing was pretty ridiculous!" Wyatt smiled.

"Hey, it's like I've been trying to tell you from the beginning." Nikki smirked.

"Who in their right mind would ever read a story about us?"

Suddenly, the whole gang burst into laughter; another happy ending to a wild adventure!

. . . . .

"Hey, Julie, why did you make my character gay?"

"Wait . . . You mean you aren't gay?"

"Oh god!"

The End


End file.
